Fever
by Animeangel1798
Summary: Izaya gets sick and goes to Shinra's but Shizuo is there instead. -Raijin days, bonding-


Requested by obsessionhell on tumblr

* * *

He wondered if he'd ever felt this terrible in his life. The minute Izaya woke up he knew he was sick and his thermometer confirmed it, 101.2 degrees. For a long while he couldn't even bring himself to crawl out of bed but he knew couldn't lay there much longer.

Izaya got up slowly, his stomach twisting with every movement and he felt dizzy. He reached out to lean on the bedside table for a moment while he reigned in his nausea with deep breaths. His skin felt hyper sensitive and he was shivering. This wasn't good. He'd have to find a way to get to Shinra's without making things worse. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and made his way downstairs slowly and painfully. Luckily today was a weekend and Shinra wouldn't be in school.

He kept taking deep breaths to calm his stomach as he made it to the couch but it seemed like he couldn't hold off the bile for long. The familiar sharp buildup of saliva told him it could come any second. He pulled the trash can out where he could reach it and then curled up into a miserable ball. He sent Celty a text with shaky fingers as his stomach twisted itself into knots.

The nausea didn't wait for her reply before crawling up his throat and he retched into the trash, last night's dinner exiting his stomach in a much more unpleasant form than it entered. His throat dry heaved a couple of times before settling down leaving Izaya shaking. His mouth tasted awful and he lacked the energy to clean up.

His phone dinged with a notification and he had trouble focusing his eyes to read it but, finally, it came into focus.

[Celty] I'll pick you up but Shinra isn't home so you'll have to wait on him.

Izaya sighed in relief, as long as Shinra was going to be there eventually he'd be okay.

[Izaya] That's fine. Thank you.

She'd be over soon. Izaya let himself relax into the couch with a pained groan. He hazes in and out of sleep until she knocks on the door and he has to get up to unlock it. He stumbles a little as he makes his way over, he feels dizzy and disconnected. Celty looks him over and types quickly.

{You look terrible.}

Izaya laughs a little.

"I feel terrible."

Celty tilts her helmet and types again.

{Are you going to be able to hold on?}

It's a valid question and Izaya shrugs.

"I guess we'll find out."

Smoke billows slightly under Celty's helmet and it's clear she's concerned but Izaya refuses to go to the hospital so Shinra is the next best choice. They walk together outside, Izaya having to put his hand on Celty's shoulder to keep up, and as they get on the bike a shadowed tendril wraps securely around Izaya's waist to keep him on the bike. Izaya wonders where this sudden concern for his safety even comes from. He puts on the extra helmet and off they go, the sudden lurch of the bike enough to make Izaya nauseous all over again. The ride doesn't take long but the wind has stripped Izaya of all warmth and he's muscles are sore when he gets off the bike. Celty types into her phone.

{The door is unlocked. Shinra should be back soon.}

Izaya nods, waving vaguely as she speeds away. He makes his way inside, stopping short as a voice greets him when he shuts the door.

"About time Shinra."

Izaya curses his luck as Shizuo looks up from the couch. Neither of them move at first but then Shizuo's face morphs to rage and Izaya barely dodges as Shizuo runs forward for a punch.

"What the fuck are you doing here, shitty flea."

Izaya puts some distance between them and fumbles for his knife.

"That's none of your business Shizu-chan."

He takes notice of the cuts up Shizuo's arm, Shizuo must have been fighting again. He stumbles out of the way as Shizuo throws a chair at him and his stomach lurches violently. He swallows down a dry heave and throws his knife at Shizuo's shoulder and manages to graze him. Shizuo growls in pain and anger and grabs another chair, Izaya pales and the dizziness catches up to him. He falls over when he tries to move and the chair soars over his head. Izaya presses a hand to his mouth in an attempt to keep the contents of his stomach but it's a futile effort and he retches onto the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Shizuo frowning at him.

"Oi, how sick are you?"

Izaya sneers at the question, scooting away from the vomit to lean against the back of the couch.

"101.2 last I checked."

Shizuo winces and his features settle.

"I can't fight you when you're sick."

Izaya chuckled weakly.

"How noble of you Shizu-chan, think you can help me out then?"

Shizuo sighed, a look of annoyance covering his features.

"Why would I help you?"

Izaya shrugged nonchalantly

"Why not? Let's call a temporary truce, we both are waiting for Shinra and neither of us want to fight right now."

Shizuo looked away, brow furrowed.

"Fine. But I'm not doing it to help you, I'm doing it so you won't be an annoyance."

Izaya hummed at that.

'Whatever helps you sleep at night'

He thought. Shizuo reached out and helped him up so Izaya could get to the couch.

"Just sit there and be quiet flea."

Izaya rolled his eyes and leaned back into the cushions, he felt heavy and cold. His eyes slipped closed without a thought.

"Shizu-chan find me a blanket."

Shizuo scoffed but left the room to find one, when he came back he barley restrained from throwing it at Izaya's face. Izaya took it from Shizuo and wrapped it around his shoulders but he couldn't stop shivering. His teeth were clacking together and it was annoying Shizuo. Shizuo glared at Izaya and pulled the teen closer with a arm around his shoulder.

"Don't freeze to death before I get to kill, you asshole."

Izaya relaxed into the warmth with a sigh, his face tipped to rest against Shizuo's shoulder.

"Heh it's not like I got sick on purpose, brute."

Shizuo just grumbled quietly and the settled into semi-peaceful silence. Izaya nuzzled more into Shizuo's warmth and dozed off, maybe Shizuo wasn't worthless after all.

Shizuo frowned down at the other teen who was passed out on his shoulder. Even with the blanket and Shizuo's half-hug Izaya's body was wracked with shivers. Shizuo rolled his eyes and shifted Izaya's head from his shoulder to his lap, tucking the blanket tighter around him. He was used to taking care of Kasuka so this wasn't anything new. Even if Izaya was a jerk Shizuo wasn't just gonna let him be miserable unless Shizuo was the one who caused it. Shizuo pressed his hand to Izaya's forehead with a furrowed brow. Izaya really was sick. Shinra had better get here soon.

Izaya pressed closer to the touch in his sleep, muttering something Shizuo couldn't make out. Shizuo pulled his hand away quickly, feeling a self-conscious blush form on his cheeks. Izaya was actually cute when he managed to shut his mouth. Shizuo banished the thought from his mind immediately, there was no way in hell he was gonna let that thought take root.

He looked at the clock with a sigh, Shinra had already been gone for half an hour. Shizuo leaned back into the couch cushions, guess it wouldn't hurt to take a nap too. Izaya curled closer to Shizuo's stomach and Shizuo had to hold in a smile, could he use this as blackmail? He dozed off with a smile still on his face.


End file.
